


MATH

by RandomShapeshiftingDragon, StormflyToothlessHiccstrid (RandomShapeshiftingDragon)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomShapeshiftingDragon/pseuds/RandomShapeshiftingDragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomShapeshiftingDragon/pseuds/StormflyToothlessHiccstrid
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Rational Number Operations

Learning Targets: I will be able to...  
Correctly compute (add, subtract, multiply, divide) with positive and negative numbers (integers, fractions, and decimals).

Your Directions:  
Start at the beginning of this document and read and follow all directions.  
When you see a blue link, click on it and watch/read all of the material.  
Spend 60-90 minutes on hyperdoc on Tuesday and 60-90 minutes on Thursday. Friday is a catch-up day.  
This assignment is leveled and self-paced. It starts out basic and then progresses to more challenging types of rational number operations.   
In the basic review section, you only need to watch the videos if you need a review. The IXL practice in the basic review section is required.  
Please take NOTEs while you are watching videos. 

Rational Number Operations (Basic review)

Adding Fractions Video  
You only need to watch if you need a review on adding fractions.  
1) Adding Mixed Numbers with unlike denominators ixl practice:  
Goal score 80% (or stop after 25 questions if you have not reached 80)  
Subtracting Fractions Video  
You only need to watch if you need a review on subtracting fractions.  
2) Subtracting Mixed Numbers with unlike denominators ixl practice:  
Goal score 80% (or stop after 25 questions if you have not reached 80)  
Multiplying Fractions Video  
You only need to watch if you need a review on multiplying fractions.  
3) Multiplying Mixed Numbers ixl practice:  
Goal score 80% (or stop after 25 questions if you have not reached 80)  
Dividing Fractions Video   
You only need to watch if you need a review on dividing fractions.  
4) Dividing Mixed Numbers ixl practice:  
Goal score 80% (or stop after 25 questions if you have not reached 80)

Integer Operations (Medium difficulty) 

Adding Positive and Negative Integers  
Adding Integers with different signs video  
Adding negative Integers video

IXL 6th grade N.2 Adding Integers 80% accuracy:  
IXL Add Integers using the number line  
IXL N.2 Add integers

IXL 6th grade N.8 Add three or more Integers 80% accuracy  
IXL N.7 Add 3 or more integers

Subtract Positive and Negative Integers

Add and Subtract negative integers video

Subtracting a negative = adding a positive video

IXL 6th grade subtract Integers using the number line   
Subtract Integers using the number line  
IXL 6th grade Subtract Integers N.4 80% accuracy:  
IXL N.4 Subtract integers 

IXL 6th grade Find the sign N.5 80% accuracy:  
Add and Subtract integers find the sign

Multiply Positive and Negative Integers

Multiply positive and negative integers video

IXL 6th grade N.8 Multiply Integers find the sign 80% accuracy:  
IXL N.8 Multiply integers find the sign

IXL 6th grade N.9 Multiply Integers 80% accuracy:  
IXL N.9 Multiply Integers

Divide Positive and Negative Integers  
Dividing Integers video

IXL 6th grade N.11 Divide Integers 80% accuracy:  
IXL N. 11 Divide Integers

Rational Number Operations with positive and negative fractions and decimals (Challenge level)

Add and Subtract fractions with different signs video  
Add and subtract fractions with different signs practice

Multiply positive and negative fractions video  
Multiply positive and negative fraction practice

Dividing negative fractions video  
Dividing positive and negative fractions practice

NOTE: Use the same integer rules for adding, subtracting, multiplying and dividing positive and negative decimals.

IXL 7th grade H.10 Add and Subtract positive and negative decimals 80% smart score  
H.10 Add Subtract rational numbers  
IXL 7th grade H.13 Multiply and Divide positive and negative decimals 80% smart score H.13 Multiply and Divide rational numbers

Need more challenge?

Complete this Rational Number Worksheet (answers at bottom of worksheet)

Rational Number Operations challenge problems


	2. SOCIAL STUDIES

By Hannah Devlin, The Guardian  
Stardust that formed more than 5 billion years ago, long before the birth of the Earth and the sun, has been discovered in a meteorite that crashed down in Australia, making it the oldest known solid material on the planet.

The tiny granules of stardust, shed by ancient stars as they expired, reveal clues about how stars formed in the Milky Way. The meteorite accumulated the stardust during the billions of years it spent soaring through space before it crashed down to Earth near the town of Murchison, Australia, in 1969.

"They're solid samples of stars, real stardust," said Philipp Heck, the lead author of a study on the particles and a curator at the Field Museum in Chicago, Illinois, which acquired the largest pieces of the Murchison meteorite. "These are the oldest solid materials ever found, and they tell us about how stars formed in our galaxy."

The meteorite was known to contain so-called presolar grains – minerals cast off by stars at the end of their lives – but it is only now that the age of the sample has been verified.

In order to date the stardust, fragments of meteorite were crushed down into a paste, which the scientists said had an unpleasant smell "like rotten peanut butter." It was then dissolved with acid until only stardust grains remained.

The scientists analyzed how cosmic ray exposure had altered the samples over time. Cosmic rays are high-energy particles that fly through space and, when they interact with solid matter, can split nuclei to form new elements. So the longer a sample is exposed, the more secondary elements are formed.

The oldest grains were dated to more than 5.5 billion years ago, long before the sun formed 4.6 billion years ago. The age range of the grains also intrigued the scientists: the majority were from 4.6 billion to 4.9 billion years ago, suggesting that a bumper crop of new stars formed in the Milky Way about 7 billion years ago – the lifetime of a star typically being a few billion years.

"We have more young grains that we expected," said Heck. "Our hypothesis is that the majority of those grains, which are 4.6 billion to 4.9 billion years old, formed in an episode of enhanced star formation when about 50 percent more stars than normal were forming."

Helio Jaques Rocha-Pinto, an associate professor at the Valongo Observatory in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, who was not involved in the latest work, described the finding as "very compelling." Rocha-Pinto previously found evidence for a boom in star formation around the same time period, based on astronomical survey data.

"An amazing aspect of this finding is that it is based on direct measurement of decay products, while generally the evidence that you asked me about is based on indirect chronological methods, which are ultimately linked to a stellar model or statistical assumptions," he said. "Yet, they are the main tools we have for dating stars since we cannot take them to the laboratory."

Recent observations by the European Space Agency's Gaia mission have revealed a possible trigger for the apparent boost in star formation. The mission uncovered evidence for a past merger between the Milky Way and an ancient dwarf galaxy called Gaia-Enceladus. The remains of the encounter, which can still be traced out in the Milky Way, are known as the Gaia sausage.


	3. Australia VS Australia (IAS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Article 1 by the conversation  
Almost a third of Australia's exports are bought by China. Exports are products one country sells to foreign customers outside its borders. In fact, China purchases twice as much as Australia's second-biggest customer: Japan.

Some Australians fear that their economic dependence on the Chinese makes the country vulnerable. If the Chinese economy suffers a slowdown, Australia could suffer. If the Australian government offends China in some way, the Chinese could hurt them economically. 

The Chinese government in Beijing has previously used its economic muscle to apply diplomatic pressure – that is, pressure in the relationship between countries. China has done this with other countries, too.

Will Beijing use its economic power to keep Australia from criticizing it on human rights? Will Australians be unable to protect their security interests?

This is a graph showing the value of Australia's commodity exports to other countries like the U.S. and Japan, which rely more on technology exports than mining.  
Image 2. Australia relies heavily on ore mining as a commodity export, as shown in this graph. Other countries like Japan and the United States export goods like technology, and do not rely on mining raw materials as much. Graph: The Conversation/UN Comtrade.

Is Australia Really That Dependent On China?  
Australia is a commodity exporter, which means it exports raw materials. These include such exports as coal, iron and copper. The prices for commodities are determined by global supply and demand. When the Chinese economy suffers weakness, it buys less of a commodity and this causes the price to fall. Sellers of the commodity, like Australia, end up being paid less both by China and by other buyers. 

Such economic sensitivity is understandable, but political sensitivity is another matter. If China felt insulted by something Australia said or did, it could stop buying from Australia. 

To examine what would happen if China tried this, we used a global economic model with many commodities and countries. We researched the effect of Beijing putting trade sanctions on Australia, cutting its imports of coal by 25 percent. Imports are the foreign products brought into a country.

Australia's coal exports to China in 2018 were worth about $15 billion Australian dollars. That's about 1 percent of Australians' yearly public and private spending, which is also called consumption.

You might think losing a quarter of coal exports would knock about 25 percent off of the 1 percent of what Australia spends – a loss of 0.025 percent. In economic terms that would be a big number. Our results, however, point to a much smaller loss – just 1/6th the impact, or about 0.04 percent lower national consumption. That equates to every Australian having A$24 less to spend in a year. How did we come up with that number?

Four Determining Factors  
Four factors would determine how much Australia might be harmed by China's economic sanctions, or punishments. 

Factor 1: Redirecting Exports

The first factor has to do with how easily exporters could find other buyers. In this case, who else could Australia sell its exports to? How much would the price of coal need to be cut to get new buyers interested? 

Let's say that Australia was unable to divert or redirect exports elsewhere. You would think that China buying 25 percent less coal would see the volume of total Australian coal exports fall by about 6 percent. (China is not the only customer for Australian coal.) But our modeling shows the likely fall in coal exports would be about only 1/12th of this, at 0.5 percent.

To sell more to another buyer, Australia would need to reduce prices. Our model suggests that the coal price would fall by about 3 percent.

Factor 2: Shifting Resources

The second factor is how easily resources such as workers and equipment could switch. Could they be moved from coal production to other activities?

Every resource that moved to other uses would weaken the effects of China's trade sanctions. Workers, such as miners, would generally have skills they could transfer to other jobs.

But what about resources that cannot easily move, such as coal-mining equipment? The money invested in that equipment would earn lower profits if the sanctions caused lower export earnings.

How would lower profits affect Australian living standards? This would depend on who owns the affected assets, and how much tax they pay.

Factor 3: Level of Foreign Ownership

So the third factor is the level of foreign ownership. More foreign ownership means a larger share of the profits would go overseas and those lower profits would have less effect on Australian living standards. 

Based on the research for our modeling, we set foreign ownership of the coal industry at 80 percent. With just 20 percent of the after-tax profits staying in Australia, the impact of any negative change would be minor.

The local economy, however, could also suffer due to lost tax revenue on the income of those foreign owners. Revenue is the money that governments collect.

Factor 4: Taxation Effects

Australian federal and state governments collect several kinds of taxes from coal production. They tax the value of production, profits and interest. 

For our research model, we entered the rates of taxation for each of these levels. We then calculated the lost tax revenue the Chinese sanctions would cause Australia. 

A Smaller Cost Than Some Think  
Our research suggests that there is far less to fear than some think. The actual economic cost of China trying to bully Australia by cutting 25 percent of its Australian coal imports would be low. Only 0.04 percent lower national consumption, or $24 less to spend a year, would be the result.

James Giesecke is a professor of policy studies at Victoria University in Australia. Nhi Tran is a senior research fellow at Victoria University. Robert Waschik is an associate professor of policy studies at Victoria University.

Article 2 by the guardian  
Devastating fires have spread through Australia since July. Huge amounts of land have burned, and more than 20 lives have been lost and almost 2,000 properties have been destroyed.

Bushfires flare up yearly. The areas of Australia undeveloped by humans are referred to as the bush and are filled with large areas of grass, shrubs and trees. The dry climate lets fast-moving fires break out in large areas. The current fire season spans the end of 2019 and continues through January 2020. 

At the end of December 2019, fires burned the tourist beach town of Mallacoota. More than 4,000 people were forced to flee to the water.

Some scientists estimate hundreds of millions of animals may have been killed during this fire season. Tens of thousands of koalas may have died. Some species could even be in danger of going extinct. 

How Wildfires Happen in Australia  
All it takes is a spark to start the fires. It can come from natural sources, like lightning, or from humans. Sometimes fires are started purposefully and spread out of control, or accidentally from things like electric wires or campfires. 

The effects of climate change--such as less rain and higher average temperatures--is only making things worse. Australia experienced 40 percent less rain in 2019. Record high temperatures were broken twice in December. In one town in Tasmania, the temperature reached 49.9 degrees Celsius (121.8 degrees Fahrenheit) on December 18, 2019. That same day, Australia's average temperature went up to 41.9 degrees Celsius (107.4 degrees Fahrenheit). It broke the previous record of 40.3 degrees Celsius (104.54 degrees Fahrenheit) in 2013.

The long-term drought conditions with record hot temperatures make it easy for fires to start. Adding strong winds creates catastrophic fire conditions. This has resulted in widespread devastation in almost every state. 

Satellites Can Identify Hot Spots  
A graphic comparing the size of Australia's 2019 2020 wild fires to the size of Indiana.  
Image 2. The 2019-2020 season of bushfires in Australia is devastating. The estimated total land burned since July 2019 is 107,000 square kilometers (41,313 square miles). For comparison, this area is larger than the state of Indiana by about 14,000 square kilometers (5,405 square miles). Image: Newsela staff

The fires are spread out all over Australia. Combined, the total area burned so far is about 107,000 square kilometers (41,313 square miles) of land. That is just 14,000 square kilometers (5,405 square miles) larger than the state of Indiana in the United States. 

The Australia fires are larger than other wildfires that also made major news. In 2019, fires blazed through the Amazon in South America causing much more destruction than previous years. These super fires burned 70,700 square kilometers (27,297 square miles). California in the United States also experiences yearly fires, but the ones during the 2019 season are much smaller than those in Australia and the Amazon. They burned 808 square kilometers (312 square miles) of land in 2019. In fact, they were also smaller than California's 2018 season. That year California experienced 7,650 square kilometers (2,953 square miles) of damage.

An infographic comparing Australia's 2019 2020 fires to recent newsworthy fires.  
Image 3. The Australia fires are larger than other wildfires that also made major news in 2019. The Amazon fires burned 70,700 square kilometers (27,297 square miles). The California fires of 2019 were much smaller compared to Australia and the Amazon. Even smaller than the 2018 California fires, the 2019 California fires burned 808 square kilometers (312 square miles) of land compared to 7,650 square kilometers (2,953 square miles) of damage in 2018. Image: Newsela staff

Images from satellites can show just how widespread these fires are in Australia. NASA uses satellite data to identify hot spots. These are areas of high heat where fires are burning or may burn. It's not exactly to scale. The detection of fires can be obscured from satellites by smoke or clouds. 

Fires on the southern and eastern coasts of Australia have been very large. The Gospers Mountain fires north of Sydney cover more than 10,000 square kilometers (3,861 square miles). A record 49,000 square kilometers (18,919 miles) burned in New South Wales. The New South Wales megafire is about the size of Delaware, or eight times the size of New York City.


	4. The art of nonsensecial

SEMANA 6 el 11 de mayo - el 17 de mayo Los sitios y el transporte en mi ciuda Please read these instructions carefully: During this week you will have two lessons of approxiamently 30 min. You can choose to complete both on the same day or divide them in 2! Reminder that suggested Spanish days are Mondays and Wednesdays. Fridays can be used to make up anything you've missed. All Spanish assignments are due the following Sunday by 8pm. Office Hours (If you are having trouble with any assignment, email us! If you have an urgent question, feel free to email whichever teacher has office hours at that given time.

We are all in the loop!): This week, we continue our theme of "Mi comunidad,” focusing on places around town and transportation! Combined Lesson 1 & 2: (suggested for MONDAY and WEDNESDAY) - 1 Hour Total

There is an assignment posted in DuoLingo for schools for you to complete! TRAVEL 3 (with airplane next to it). Be sure you go to Duolingo for schools, it is not the same as Duolingo. *****If you have already completed this lesson, please re-do it (the Exit Ticket will be hard if you don’t)

HAVE YOU JOINED OUR DUOLINGO CLASSES? CLICK ON A LINK BELOW Class Period Lee Lovern Wilson 1 Lee’s 1st period Memo's First Period Wilson's 1st Period 2 Lee’s 2nd period Memo's Second Period Wilson's 2nd Period 3

Lee’s 3rd period Memo's Third Period Wilson's 3rd Period 4 Lee’s 4th period Memo's Fourth Period Wilson's 4th Period 5/6 Lee’s 5th period Memo's Sixth Period If you aren't seeing the assignment because you just joined, EMAIL US!

*********

Complete the following Exit Ticket (pay attention to the teacher!): ***Make sure you actually COMPLETE the DuoLingo before taking the Exit Ticket! Exit Ticket Lee Exit Ticket Lovern Exit Ticket Wilson

¿Terminaste Ya? (finished already?)

Don't forget, you can always go to DuoLingo or spend more time on Quizlet!

Friday FLEX DAY: no work required if finished with the above. You can return to anything unfinished here OR head to Duolingo/Quizlet or the extension activities highlighted in RED/PINK above. Do you enjoy books? Check this one out - Donde la tierra se une con el mar Friday FLEX DAY: no work required if finished with the above.

You can return to anything unfinished here OR head to Duolingo/Quizlet or the extension activities highlighted in RED/PINK above. Do you enjoy books? Check this one out - Donde la tierra se une con el mar

SEMANA 6 el 11 de mayo - el 17 de mayo Los sitios y el transporte en mi ciuda Please read these instructions carefully: During this week you will have two lessons of approxiamently 30 min. You can choose to complete both on the same day or divide them in 2! Reminder that suggested Spanish days are Mondays and Wednesdays.

Fridays can be used to make up anything you've missed. All Spanish assignments are due the following Sunday by 8pm. Office Hours (If you are having trouble with any assignment, email us! If you have an urgent question, feel free to email whichever teacher has office hours at that given time.

We are all in the loop!): This week, we continue our theme of "Mi comunidad,” focusing on places around town and transportation! Combined Lesson 1 & 2: (suggested for MONDAY and WEDNESDAY) - 1 Hour Total

There is an assignment posted in DuoLingo for schools for you to complete! TRAVEL 3 (with airplane next to it). Be sure you go to Duolingo for schools, it is not the same as Duolingo. *****If you have already completed this lesson, please re-do it (the Exit Ticket will be hard if you don’t)

HAVE YOU JOINED OUR DUOLINGO CLASSES? CLICK ON A LINK BELOW Class Period Lee Lovern Wilson 1 Lee’s 1st period Memo's First Period Wilson's 1st Period 2 Lee’s 2nd period Memo's Second Period Wilson's 2nd Period 3

Lee’s 3rd period Memo's Third Period Wilson's 3rd Period 4 Lee’s 4th period Memo's Fourth Period Wilson's 4th Period 5/6 Lee’s 5th period Memo's Sixth Period If you aren't seeing the assignment because you just joined, EMAIL US!

*********

Complete the following Exit Ticket (pay attention to the teacher!): ***Make sure you actually COMPLETE the DuoLingo before taking the Exit Ticket! Exit Ticket Lee Exit Ticket Lovern Exit Ticket Wilson

¿Terminaste Ya? (finished already?)

Don't forget, you can always go to DuoLingo or spend more time on Quizlet!

Friday FLEX DAY: no work required if finished with the above. You can return to anything unfinished here OR head to Duolingo/Quizlet or the extension activities highlighted in RED/PINK above. Do you enjoy books? Check this one out - Donde la tierra se une con el mar Friday FLEX DAY: no work required if finished with the above. You can return to anything unfinished here OR head to Duolingo/Quizlet or the extension activities highlighted in RED/PINK above. Do you enjoy books? Check this one out - Donde la tierra se une con el mar

SEMANA 6 el 11 de mayo - el 17 de mayo Los sitios y el transporte en mi ciuda Please read these instructions carefully: During this week you will have two lessons of approxiamently 30 min. You can choose to complete both on the same day or divide them in 2!

Reminder that suggested Spanish days are Mondays and Wednesdays. Fridays can be used to make up anything you've missed. All Spanish assignments are due the following Sunday by 8pm. Office Hours (If you are having trouble with any assignment, email us! If you have an urgent question, feel free to email whichever teacher has office hours at that given time. We are all in the loop!): This week, we continue our theme of "Mi comunidad,” focusing on places around town and transportation!

Combined Lesson 1 & 2: (suggested for MONDAY and WEDNESDAY) - 1 Hour Total

There is an assignment posted in DuoLingo for schools for you to complete! TRAVEL 3 (with airplane next to it). Be sure you go to Duolingo for schools, it is not the same as Duolingo. *****If you have already completed this lesson, please re-do it (the Exit Ticket will be hard if you don’t)

HAVE YOU JOINED OUR DUOLINGO CLASSES? CLICK ON A LINK BELOW Class Period Lee Lovern Wilson 1 Lee’s 1st period Memo's First Period Wilson's 1st Period 2 Lee’s 2nd period Memo's Second Period Wilson's 2nd Period 3

Lee’s 3rd period Memo's Third Period Wilson's 3rd Period 4 Lee’s 4th period Memo's Fourth Period Wilson's 4th Period 5/6 Lee’s 5th period Memo's Sixth Period If you aren't seeing the assignment because you just joined, EMAIL US!

*********

Complete the following Exit Ticket (pay attention to the teacher!): ***Make sure you actually COMPLETE the DuoLingo before taking the Exit Ticket! Exit Ticket Lee Exit Ticket Lovern Exit Ticket Wilson

¿Terminaste Ya? (finished already?)

Don't forget, you can always go to DuoLingo or spend more time on Quizlet!

Friday FLEX DAY: no work required if finished with the above. You can return to anything unfinished here OR head to Duolingo/Quizlet or the extension activities highlighted in RED/PINK above. Do you enjoy books? Check this one out -

Donde la tierra se une con el mar Friday FLEX DAY: no work required if finished with the above. You can return to anything unfinished here OR head to Duolingo/Quizlet or the extension activities highlighted in RED/PINK above. Do you enjoy books? Check this one out - Donde la tierra se une con el mar

SEMANA 6 el 11 de mayo - el 17 de mayo Los sitios y el transporte en mi ciuda Please read these instructions carefully: During this week you will have two lessons of approxiamently 30 min. You can choose to complete both on the same day or divide them in 2! Reminder that suggested Spanish days are Mondays and Wednesdays. Fridays can be used to make up anything you've missed. All Spanish assignments are due the following Sunday by 8pm.

Office Hours (If you are having trouble with any assignment, email us! If you have an urgent question, feel free to email whichever teacher has office hours at that given time. We are all in the loop!): This week, we continue our theme of "Mi comunidad,” focusing on places around town and transportation! Combined Lesson 1 & 2: (suggested for MONDAY and WEDNESDAY) - 1 Hour Total

There is an assignment posted in DuoLingo for schools for you to complete! TRAVEL 3 (with airplane next to it). Be sure you go to Duolingo for schools, it is not the same as Duolingo. *****If you have already completed this lesson, please re-do it (the Exit Ticket will be hard if you don’t)

HAVE YOU JOINED OUR DUOLINGO CLASSES? CLICK ON A LINK BELOW Class Period Lee Lovern Wilson 1 Lee’s 1st period Memo's First Period Wilson's 1st Period 2 Lee’s 2nd period Memo's Second Period Wilson's 2nd Period 3

Lee’s 3rd period Memo's Third Period Wilson's 3rd Period 4 Lee’s 4th period Memo's Fourth Period Wilson's 4th Period 5/6 Lee’s 5th period Memo's Sixth Period If you aren't seeing the assignment because you just joined, EMAIL US!

*********

Complete the following Exit Ticket (pay attention to the teacher!): ***Make sure you actually COMPLETE the DuoLingo before taking the Exit Ticket! Exit Ticket Lee Exit Ticket Lovern Exit Ticket Wilson

¿Terminaste Ya? (finished already?)

Don't forget, you can always go to DuoLingo or spend more time on Quizlet!

Friday FLEX DAY: no work required if finished with the above. You can return to anything unfinished here OR head to Duolingo/Quizlet or the extension activities highlighted in RED/PINK above. Do you enjoy books? Check this one out - Donde la tierra se une con el mar Friday FLEX DAY: no work required if finished with the above. You can return to anything unfinished here OR head to Duolingo/Quizlet or the extension activities highlighted in RED/PINK above.

Do you enjoy books? Check this one out - Donde la tierra se une con el mar

SEMANA 6 el 11 de mayo - el 17 de mayo Los sitios y el transporte en mi ciuda

Please read these instructions carefully: During this week you will have two lessons of approxiamently 30 min. You can choose to complete both on the same day or divide them in 2! Reminder that suggested Spanish days are Mondays and Wednesdays. Fridays can be used to make up anything you've missed. All Spanish assignments are due the following Sunday by 8pm. Office Hours (If you are having trouble with any assignment, email us! If you have an urgent question, feel free to email whichever teacher has office hours at that given time. We are all in the loop!): This week, we continue our theme of "Mi comunidad,” focusing on places around town and transportation! Combined Lesson 1 & 2: (suggested for MONDAY and WEDNESDAY) - 1 Hour Total

There is an assignment posted in DuoLingo for schools for you to complete! TRAVEL 3 (with airplane next to it). Be sure you go to Duolingo for schools, it is not the same as Duolingo. *****If you have already completed this lesson, please re-do it (the Exit Ticket will be hard if you don’t)

HAVE YOU JOINED OUR DUOLINGO CLASSES? CLICK ON A LINK BELOW Class Period Lee Lovern Wilson 1 Lee’s 1st period Memo's First Period Wilson's 1st Period 2 Lee’s 2nd period Memo's Second Period Wilson's 2nd Period 3

Lee’s 3rd period Memo's Third Period Wilson's 3rd Period 4 Lee’s 4th period Memo's Fourth Period Wilson's 4th Period 5/6 Lee’s 5th period Memo's Sixth Period If you aren't seeing the assignment because you just joined, EMAIL US!

*********

Complete the following Exit Ticket (pay attention to the teacher!): ***Make sure you actually COMPLETE the DuoLingo before taking the Exit Ticket! Exit Ticket Lee Exit Ticket Lovern Exit Ticket Wilson

¿Terminaste Ya? (finished already?)

Don't forget, you can always go to DuoLingo or spend more time on Quizlet!

Friday FLEX DAY: no work required if finished with the above. You can return to anything unfinished here OR head to Duolingo/Quizlet or the extension activities highlighted in RED/PINK above. Do you enjoy books? Check this one out - Donde la tierra se une con el mar Friday FLEX DAY: no work required if finished with the above. You can return to anything unfinished here OR head to Duolingo/Quizlet or the extension activities highlighted in RED/PINK above. Do you enjoy books? Check this one out - Donde la tierra se une con el mar

Complete the following Exit Ticket (pay attention to the teacher!): ***Make sure you actually COMPLETE the DuoLingo before taking the Exit Ticket! Exit Ticket Lee Exit Ticket Lovern Exit Ticket Wilson

¿Terminaste Ya? (finished already?)

Don't forget, you can always go to DuoLingo or spend more time on Quizlet!

Complete the following Exit Ticket (pay attention to the teacher!): ***Make sure you actually COMPLETE the DuoLingo before taking the Exit Ticket! Exit Ticket Lee Exit Ticket Lovern Exit Ticket Wilson

¿Terminaste Ya? (finished already?)

Don't forget, you can always go to DuoLingo or spend more time on Quizlet!

Complete the following Exit Ticket (pay attention to the teacher!): ***Make sure you actually COMPLETE the DuoLingo before taking the Exit Ticket! Exit Ticket Lee Exit Ticket Lovern Exit Ticket Wilson

¿Terminaste Ya? (finished already?)

Don't forget, you can always go to DuoLingo or spend more time on Quizlet!

Complete the following Exit Ticket (pay attention to the teacher!): ***Make sure you actually COMPLETE the DuoLingo before taking the Exit Ticket! Exit Ticket Lee Exit Ticket Lovern Exit Ticket Wilson ¿Terminaste Ya? (finished already?) Don't forget, you can always go to DuoLingo or spend more time on Quizlet! Complete the following Exit Ticket (pay attention to the teacher!): ***Make sure you actually COMPLETE the DuoLingo before taking the Exit Ticket! Exit Ticket Lee Exit Ticket Lovern Exit Ticket Wilson Terminaste Ya? (finished already?) Don't forget, you can always go to DuoLingo or spend more time on Quizlet!


	5. SOmeTHinG

Equations  
Learning Target: I will be able to...  
Solve two-step equations with positive numbers.  
Solve two-step equations with integer operations.  
Solve two-step equations with fraction and decimal numbers.  
Solve multi-step equations with variables on both sides. 

Directions:  
This is a self-paced and leveled (basic, medium, hard, challenging) hyperdoc.  
Determine which level you will start with based on your prior knowledge (If you have no experience with two-step equations, start with basic).  
Complete the activities in order and work for at least 60 - 90 minutes on Tuesday.  
You can continue onto the next level if time permits or if you are interested in checking out more challenging concepts!

Solving Two-Step Equations (Basic)  
Watch the video on how to solve two step equations. Stop the video when you reach 5 minutes and 30 seconds. 

Play the Quizizz to practice. 

Complete this worksheet on a separate piece of paper. Then self-check your answers using the answer key found on the second page of the PDF.

Help Louie the Dog escape by completing this breakout activity. 

Play Jeopardy. 

Solving Two-Step Equations with Integers (Medium)  
Watch the video on how to solve two step equations with integers. 

Play the Quizizz to practice. 

Work on 8th grade IXL solving two-step equations until you receive at least 80% for your smart score. 

Play this two-step equations basketball game.

Solving Two-Step Equations with fractions and decimals (Hard)  
Watch the video on how to solve two step equations with fractions and decimals. 

Play the quizizz to practice.

Complete the Sudoku and then self-check your work using the answer key found at the end of the PDF. 

Solving Multi-Step Equations with Rational numbers (Challenging)  
Watch the video on how to solve multi-step equations .

Here is another video explaining multi-step equations you can check out if needed. 

Play the Quizizz to practice. 

Complete the worksheet and then self-check your work using the answer key found at the end of the PDF.


	6. mathematical sysmatic kaliediescopic oxymoron

Determine the sum of all single-digit replacements for $z$ such that the number ${24{,}z38}$ is divisible by 6.  
Your Answer: 12  
Solution:  
For a number to be divisible by 6, it must be divisible by 3 and 2. Since our number ${24{,}z38}$ is obviously an even number, we only need to worry about whether it is divisible by 3. In order to check divisibility by 3, we find the sum of our digits: $2 + 4 + z + 3 + 8 = 17 + z.$ In order for ${24{,}z38}$ to be divisible by 3, $17 + z$ must be divisible by 3, meaning that $z$ is $1,$ $4,$ or $7.$

We can verify that ${24{,}138},$ ${24{,}438},$ and ${24{,}738}$ are all divisible by 6, and therefore our answer is $1 + 4 + 7 = \boxed{12}.$

For how many different digits $n$ is the three-digit number $14n$ divisible by $n$?

Note: $14n$ refers to a three-digit number with the unit digit of $n,$ not the product of $14$ and $n.$  
Your Answer: 5  
Solution:  
We have to account for each possible value of $n$ here. First of all, we can quickly find that for $n = 1, 2, 5,$ the resulting number $14n$ must be divisible by $n$, using their respective divisibility rules.

We see that for $n = 3$, we get $143.$ Since $1 + 4 + 3 = 8,$ which is not a multiple of $3,$ we can see that $n = 3$ does not work. Moreover, if $143$ is not divisible by $3$, then $146$ and $149$ are not divisible by $3$ or any multiple of $3$, so $n = 6$ and $n = 9$ do not work.

For $n = 4$, we can see that $144$ is divisible by $4$ because $44$ is divisible by $4,$ so $n = 4$ works.

For $n = 7$, we can easily perform division and see that $147$ is divisible by $7,$ so $n = 7$ works.

For $n = 8$, we have little choice but to find that $\dfrac{148}{8} = \dfrac{37}{2},$ and so $n = 8$ does not work.

All in all, we have that $n$ can be $1,$ $2,$ $4,$ $5,$ or $7,$ so we have $\boxed{5}$ possible choices for $n$ such that $14n$ is divisible by $n.$

f an integer ends in the digit $0$ and the sum of its digits is divisible by $3$, then how many of the numbers $2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9$ necessarily divide it?  
Your Answer: 4  
Solution:  
Since the integer ends in $0$, it is divisible by $2$ and $5$. Because the sum of its digits is divisible by $3$, the number is divisible by $3$, and we know that a number divisible by both $2$ and $3$ is also divisible by $6$. If the number is $30$, however, then it is not divisible by $4$, $8$, or $9$. So exactly $\boxed{4}$ of the numbers in the original problem statement must divide it.


	7. suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumting

Problem Set  
Use a ruler, protractor, and compass to complete the following problems.  
1\. Draw a segment 𝐴𝐵 that is 5 cm in length and perpendicular to segment 𝐶𝐷, which is 2 cm in length.  
2\. Draw supplementary angles so that one angle is 26°. Label each angle with its measurement.  
3\. Draw △ 𝐴𝐵𝐶 so that ∠𝐵 has a measurement of 100°.  
4\. Draw a segment 𝐴𝐵 that is 3 cm in length. Draw a circle with center 𝐴 and radius 𝐴𝐵. Draw a second circle with  
diameter 𝐴𝐵.  
5\. Draw an isosceles △ 𝐴𝐵𝐶. Begin by drawing ∠𝐴 with a measurement of 80°. Use the rays of ∠𝐴 as the equal legs of  
the triangle. Choose a length of your choice for the legs, and use your compass to mark off each leg. Label each  
marked point with 𝐵 and 𝐶. Label all angle measurements.  
6\. Draw an isosceles △ 𝐷𝐸𝐹. Begin by drawing a horizontal segment 𝐷𝐸 that is 6 cm in length. Use your protractor to  
draw ∠𝐷 and ∠𝐸 so that the measurements of both angles are 30°. If the non-horizontal rays of ∠𝐷 and ∠𝐸 do not  
already cross, extend each ray until the two rays intersect. Label the point of intersection 𝐹. Label all side and angle  
measurements.  
7\. Draw a segment 𝐴𝐵 that is 7 cm in length. Draw a circle with center 𝐴 and a circle with center 𝐵 so that the circles  
are not the same size, but do intersect in two distinct locations. Label one of these intersections 𝐶. Join 𝐴 to 𝐶 and  
𝐵 to 𝐶 to form △ 𝐴𝐵𝐶.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, we come to the volume of a sphere of radius 𝑟. First recall that a sphere  
of radius 𝑟 is the set of all the points in three-dimensional space of distance 𝑟  
from a fixed point, called the center of the sphere. So a sphere is, by definition,  
a surface, or a two-dimensional object. When we talk about the volume of a  
sphere, we mean the volume of the solid inside this surface.  
 The discovery of this formula was a major event in ancient mathematics. The first person to discover the  
formula was Archimedes (287–212 B.C.E.), but it was also independently discovered in China by Zu Chongshi  
(429–501 C.E.) and his son Zu Geng (circa 450–520 C.E.) by essentially the same method. This method has  
come to be known as Cavalieri’s Principle because he announced this method at a time when he had an  
audience. Cavalieri (1598–1647) was one of the forerunners of calculus.Finally, we come to the volume of a sphere of radius 𝑟. First recall that a sphere  
of radius 𝑟 is the set of all the points in three-dimensional space of distance 𝑟  
from a fixed point, called the center of the sphere. So a sphere is, by definition,  
a surface, or a two-dimensional object. When we talk about the volume of a  
sphere, we mean the volume of the solid inside this surface.  
 The discovery of this formula was a major event in ancient mathematics. The first person to discover the  
formula was Archimedes (287–212 B.C.E.), but it was also independently discovered in China by Zu Chongshi  
(429–501 C.E.) and his son Zu Geng (circa 450–520 C.E.) by essentially the same method. This method has  
come to be known as Cavalieri’s Principle because he announced this method at a time when he had an  
audience. Cavalieri (1598–1647) was one of the forerunners of calculus.Finally, we come to the volume of a sphere of radius 𝑟. First recall that a sphere  
of radius 𝑟 is the set of all the points in three-dimensional space of distance 𝑟  
from a fixed point, called the center of the sphere. So a sphere is, by definition,  
a surface, or a two-dimensional object. When we talk about the volume of a  
sphere, we mean the volume of the solid inside this surface.  
 The discovery of this formula was a major event in ancient mathematics. The first person to discover the  
formula was Archimedes (287–212 B.C.E.), but it was also independently discovered in China by Zu Chongshi  
(429–501 C.E.) and his son Zu Geng (circa 450–520 C.E.) by essentially the same method. This method has  
come to be known as Cavalieri’s Principle because he announced this method at a time when he had an  
audience. Cavalieri (1598–1647) was one of the forerunners of calculus.Finally, we come to the volume of a sphere of radius 𝑟. First recall that a sphere  
of radius 𝑟 is the set of all the points in three-dimensional space of distance 𝑟  
from a fixed point, called the center of the sphere. So a sphere is, by definition,  
a surface, or a two-dimensional object. When we talk about the volume of a  
sphere, we mean the volume of the solid inside this surface.  
 The discovery of this formula was a major event in ancient mathematics. The first person to discover the  
formula was Archimedes (287–212 B.C.E.), but it was also independently discovered in China by Zu Chongshi  
(429–501 C.E.) and his son Zu Geng (circa 450–520 C.E.) by essentially the same method. This method has  
come to be known as Cavalieri’s Principle because he announced this method at a time when he had an  
audience. Cavalieri (1598–1647) was one of the forerunners of calculus.Finally, we come to the volume of a sphere of radius 𝑟. First recall that a sphere  
of radius 𝑟 is the set of all the points in three-dimensional space of distance 𝑟  
from a fixed point, called the center of the sphere. So a sphere is, by definition,  
a surface, or a two-dimensional object. When we talk about the volume of a  
sphere, we mean the volume of the solid inside this surface.  
 The discovery of this formula was a major event in ancient mathematics. The first person to discover the  
formula was Archimedes (287–212 B.C.E.), but it was also independently discovered in China by Zu Chongshi  
(429–501 C.E.) and his son Zu Geng (circa 450–520 C.E.) by essentially the same method. This method has  
come to be known as Cavalieri’s Principle because he announced this method at a time when he had an  
audience. Cavalieri (1598–1647) was one of the forerunners of calculus.Finally, we come to the volume of a sphere of radius 𝑟. First recall that a sphere  
of radius 𝑟 is the set of all the points in three-dimensional space of distance 𝑟  
from a fixed point, called the center of the sphere. So a sphere is, by definition,  
a surface, or a two-dimensional object. When we talk about the volume of a  
sphere, we mean the volume of the solid inside this surface.  
 The discovery of this formula was a major event in ancient mathematics. The first person to discover the  
formula was Archimedes (287–212 B.C.E.), but it was also independently discovered in China by Zu Chongshi  
(429–501 C.E.) and his son Zu Geng (circa 450–520 C.E.) by essentially the same method. This method has  
come to be known as Cavalieri’s Principle because he announced this method at a time when he had an  
audience. Cavalieri (1598–1647) was one of the forerunners of calculus.Finally, we come to the volume of a sphere of radius 𝑟. First recall that a sphere  
of radius 𝑟 is the set of all the points in three-dimensional space of distance 𝑟  
from a fixed point, called the center of the sphere. So a sphere is, by definition,  
a surface, or a two-dimensional object. When we talk about the volume of a  
sphere, we mean the volume of the solid inside this surface.  
 The discovery of this formula was a major event in ancient mathematics. The first person to discover the  
formula was Archimedes (287–212 B.C.E.), but it was also independently discovered in China by Zu Chongshi  
(429–501 C.E.) and his son Zu Geng (circa 450–520 C.E.) by essentially the same method. This method has  
come to be known as Cavalieri’s Principle because he announced this method at a time when he had an  
audience. Cavalieri (1598–1647) was one of the forerunners of calculus.Finally, we come to the volume of a sphere of radius 𝑟. First recall that a sphere  
of radius 𝑟 is the set of all the points in three-dimensional space of distance 𝑟  
from a fixed point, called the center of the sphere. So a sphere is, by definition,  
a surface, or a two-dimensional object. When we talk about the volume of a  
sphere, we mean the volume of the solid inside this surface.  
 The discovery of this formula was a major event in ancient mathematics. The first person to discover the  
formula was Archimedes (287–212 B.C.E.), but it was also independently discovered in China by Zu Chongshi  
(429–501 C.E.) and his son Zu Geng (circa 450–520 C.E.) by essentially the same method. This method has  
come to be known as Cavalieri’s Principle because he announced this method at a time when he had an  
audience. Cavalieri (1598–1647) was one of the forerunners of calculus.Finally, we come to the volume of a sphere of radius 𝑟. First recall that a sphere  
of radius 𝑟 is the set of all the points in three-dimensional space of distance 𝑟  
from a fixed point, called the center of the sphere. So a sphere is, by definition,  
a surface, or a two-dimensional object. When we talk about the volume of a  
sphere, we mean the volume of the solid inside this surface.  
 The discovery of this formula was a major event in ancient mathematics. The first person to discover the  
formula was Archimedes (287–212 B.C.E.), but it was also independently discovered in China by Zu Chongshi  
(429–501 C.E.) and his son Zu Geng (circa 450–520 C.E.) by essentially the same method. This method has  
come to be known as Cavalieri’s Principle because he announced this method at a time when he had an  
audience. Cavalieri (1598–1647) was one of the forerunners of calculus.Finally, we come to the volume of a sphere of radius 𝑟. First recall that a sphere  
of radius 𝑟 is the set of all the points in three-dimensional space of distance 𝑟  
from a fixed point, called the center of the sphere. So a sphere is, by definition,  
a surface, or a two-dimensional object. When we talk about the volume of a  
sphere, we mean the volume of the solid inside this surface.  
 The discovery of this formula was a major event in ancient mathematics. The first person to discover the  
formula was Archimedes (287–212 B.C.E.), but it was also independently discovered in China by Zu Chongshi  
(429–501 C.E.) and his son Zu Geng (circa 450–520 C.E.) by essentially the same method. This method has  
come to be known as Cavalieri’s Principle because he announced this method at a time when he had an  
audience. Cavalieri (1598–1647) was one of the forerunners of calculus.Finally, we come to the volume of a sphere of radius 𝑟. First recall that a sphere  
of radius 𝑟 is the set of all the points in three-dimensional space of distance 𝑟  
from a fixed point, called the center of the sphere. So a sphere is, by definition,  
a surface, or a two-dimensional object. When we talk about the volume of a  
sphere, we mean the volume of the solid inside this surface.  
 The discovery of this formula was a major event in ancient mathematics. The first person to discover the  
formula was Archimedes (287–212 B.C.E.), but it was also independently discovered in China by Zu Chongshi  
(429–501 C.E.) and his son Zu Geng (circa 450–520 C.E.) by essentially the same method. This method has  
come to be known as Cavalieri’s Principle because he announced this method at a time when he had an  
audience. Cavalieri (1598–1647) was one of the forerunners of calculus.Finally, we come to the volume of a sphere of radius 𝑟. First recall that a sphere  
of radius 𝑟 is the set of all the points in three-dimensional space of distance 𝑟  
from a fixed point, called the center of the sphere. So a sphere is, by definition,  
a surface, or a two-dimensional object. When we talk about the volume of a  
sphere, we mean the volume of the solid inside this surface.  
 The discovery of this formula was a major event in ancient mathematics. The first person to discover the  
formula was Archimedes (287–212 B.C.E.), but it was also independently discovered in China by Zu Chongshi  
(429–501 C.E.) and his son Zu Geng (circa 450–520 C.E.) by essentially the same method. This method has  
come to be known as Cavalieri’s Principle because he announced this method at a time when he had an  
audience. Cavalieri (1598–1647) was one of the forerunners of calculus.


	9. durgle

One important abiotic factor that affects freshwater ecosystems is how quickly the water is moving. In rivers and streams, the water is moving faster than in other freshwater ecosystems. The water in streams may come from melted ice or snow. It may also come from a spring. A spring is a place where water from under the ground flows to the surface. Each stream of water that joins a larger stream is called a tributary. As more tributaries join a stream, it becomes stronger and wider. A very strong, wide stream is called a river.One important abiotic factor that affects freshwater ecosystems is how quickly the water is moving. In rivers and streams, the water is moving faster than in other freshwater ecosystems. The water in streams may come from melted ice or snow. It may also come from a spring. A spring is a place where water from under the ground flows to the surface. Each stream of water that joins a larger stream is called a tributary. As more tributaries join a stream, it becomes stronger and wider. A very strong, wide stream is called a river.One important abiotic factor that affects freshwater ecosystems is how quickly the water is moving. In rivers and streams, the water is moving faster than in other freshwater ecosystems. The water in streams may come from melted ice or snow. It may also come from a spring. A spring is a place where water from under the ground flows to the surface. Each stream of water that joins a larger stream is called a tributary. As more tributaries join a stream, it becomes stronger and wider. A very strong, wide stream is called a river.  
One important abiotic factor that affects freshwater ecosystems is how quickly the water is moving. In rivers and streams, the water is moving faster than in other freshwater ecosystems. The water in streams may come from melted ice or snow. It may also come from a spring. A spring is a place where water from under the ground flows to the surface. Each stream of water that joins a larger stream is called a tributary. As more tributaries join a stream, it becomes stronger and wider. A very strong, wide stream is called a river.One important abiotic factor that affects freshwater ecosystems is how quickly the water is moving. In rivers and streams, the water is moving faster than in other freshwater ecosystems. The water in streams may come from melted ice or snow. It may also come from a spring. A spring is a place where water from under the ground flows to the surface. Each stream of water that joins a larger stream is called a tributary. As more tributaries join a stream, it becomes stronger and wider. A very strong, wide stream is called a river.One important abiotic factor that affects freshwater ecosystems is how quickly the water is moving. In rivers and streams, the water is moving faster than in other freshwater ecosystems. The water in streams may come from melted ice or snow. It may also come from a spring. A spring is a place where water from under the ground flows to the surface. Each stream of water that joins a larger stream is called a tributary. As more tributaries join a stream, it becomes stronger and wider. A very strong, wide stream is called a river.One important abiotic factor that affects freshwater ecosystems is how quickly the water is moving. In rivers and streams, the water is moving faster than in other freshwater ecosystems. The water in streams may come from melted ice or snow. It may also come from a spring. A spring is a place where water from under the ground flows to the surface. Each stream of water that joins a larger stream is called a tributary. As more tributaries join a stream, it becomes stronger and wider. A very strong, wide stream is called a river.


End file.
